Red Apples and Green Arrows
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: A collection of Outlaw Queen one shots... Ratings vary!


"I need to finish this work."

Her glossy nails tapped away at the keyboard as he continued to press light, damp kisses down her neck.

"Robin..."

There was a hint of warning in her voice. He paid no heed: continuing his methodical path and, despite herself, she couldn't hide her arousal. The heavy, glass paperweight on the desk began to jostle slightly as her breathing thickened - her fingers hovering tentatively over the keys.

"My lady, a man only has so much patience..."

Then his fingers were pulling down the collar of her shirt, his tongue trailing over the top of her spine, her outstretched fingers baling into fists as that undeniable burn started to glower in her stomach.

"I need to finish this report..." Her protest was weak and she found herself lying back into his touch - his hands were drawing back her hair now and his lips were pressing that spot beneath her earlobes, the one sent sparks of electricity shooting through her body and made her skin buzz.

"Later," he mumbled. He was turning her chair to face him - his fingers moving to the hem of her skirt as his lips met hers.

"You're incorrigible," she murmured into his mouth, letting her own hands pull his face tighter to her, deepening the kiss, twisting their tongues together, meeting him move for move.

His hands inched further up her thighs as he whispered into her ear, "And you love it."

Those deep, heavily accented tones had her core clenching and wetness pooling between her thighs - she clenched her legs around his, pulling him closer to her until his chest was almost pressed against hers.

"Yes I do." She twisted her head and smiled at his lipstick smeared face. Red and branded. Hers.

He chuckled deeply and the sound shot straight to her core - she bucked up her hips and he used the action to slide his palms up her thighs until his fingers brushed over her underwear.

"My queen, I do believe you want me more than you care to admit." As he spoke, a finger slid under the thin lace of her panties and swept into her wet heat. Biting her lip, she rolled her head back, swearing silently as his finger slid inside her.

"Well your desire is more..." her voice trailed off as she found the growing hardness in his pants and grasped her fingers tightly around the outline, "Obvious."

He caught her eye, giving her a small wink, before he moved his mouth to the exposed skin of her décolletage, trailing curves with his tongue while she started to roll underneath him.

Regina could never deny him, though of course she would make just the right amount of protest. The way he used his mouth and hands made her feel so alive and desired, something she never thought she would feel again.

Fingers arching into her had her cooing in pleasure and biting down on his neck. She was now slick with dampness as he pumped his fingers in and out of her: her report forgotten, hell the whole world forgotten - just him and her.

Impatiently she wanted more. With a sigh she pushed against his chest, making move back - the loss of his hand and mouth instantly mourned.

"I think it's time I took charge," she whispered, hands moving to his belt, quickly unfastening it and undoing the fly of his jeans. She stood and turned him so their places were switched.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants," Robin replied, leaning closer to her so the skin of her neck bristled under his hot, damp breath.

"Good," she smiled. Plunging her hand into his pants she wrapped her fingers around him - so hot and hard she audibly groaned in satisfaction. She pulled him from his underwear - giving him a few languid strokes. He was heavy in her hand and she couldn't wait any longer. "Sit," she ordered.

He obeyed, raising an eyebrow questioningly and his hand moving to his erection, moving slowly as he watched her.

(And hell it turned her on when he touched himself...)

Taking a step closer, she slid a hand under he skirt, peeling down her panties quickly as she watched his eyes widen. Then she began to hitch up the material, just above the curve of her ass - just enough to be... functional.

"I see..." Robin hissed while he grabbed her arm and she tumbled into his lap.

Then his hands were in her hair, and their kisses were fervent as she lined him up to her entrance, spreading her thighs over his, teasing the tip of his cock with her dampness.

"Tease," he flirted, teeth skimming her neck as he thrust upwards just entering her, making her cry out and tighten around him. "I've been waiting for this all day my love. Waiting to feel you wrapped around me," she sank down as he spoke and they both gasped, "All hot and tight and wet and-"

She began to roll her hips and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Fuck Regina, you feel positively sinful."

"Evil," she whispered in his ear as she started to rock harder. Her knees pistoning her hips into a heady pace aided by his soft curses and the heat and wet between them that made every sensation feel that much better.

He dragged her mouth to his for another kiss - hot and needy and full of raw desire. He was bucking up into her now - hitting her in that spot that had her toes curling and making her shoes fall to the floor with a soft clatter. She brought her hands to his waist, holding him steady, working harder against him.

"Oh Regina-"

Her name on his lips made the ball of heat inside her grow. His head fell to her chest. She moved quicker - listening to his heavy breaths and the way his body stiffened.

"Come on outlaw, fuck me like you mean it."

And that did it - he seemed to lose control - hell she loved it when she did that to him. He was bucking so hard into her that she hit that fine line between pleasure and pain. His thick, hard, length making her croon and tighten into him.

"Oh lord-"

His body began to quiver as he came. He bit down on her shoulder and his hands began to squeeze her ass - the extra push was all she needed and instantly she was tightening around him, rolling and folding her muscles as sweet blissful satisfaction came over her.

Heavy sighs and breaths were followed by a demanding kiss - she grasped his face and he gazed up at her. "Now can I finish my report?" she asked, a teasing smile on her lips as her thorough fucked outlaw gave her a glowing, white smile.

"Who am I to stand in the way of my queen?"

** So that's my first Outlaw Queen mini-fic - what do you think?**


End file.
